Love Bites
by lilbatistababy
Summary: Arianna is getting ready to start a new job what adventures willl she go though? And will she find love? Includes Dave Batista, Randy Orton & Triple H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I Only Own Arianna And Russ, The Others Are Owned By The WWE.**

Arianna got ready for her everyday walk with her jack Russell terrier, Russ. She was only in town for a couple days because she was starting a new job with the WWE. She use to watch it when she was little, but she didn't pay much attention to it now. Before she could walk out the door her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello…Oh hi Mr. McMahon…Yes I know I have to be at the airport two hours early… Yes I still have my ticket…Alright see you in a few days." She hung up her phone and headed to the elevator. While she waited for the elevator to get to her floor, two men approached her. Both were muscular build, almost the same height, except one had shoulder length blondish hair and the other had short brown hair and a gorgeous smile. "Oh what a cute dog, does it bite?" asked Mr. Gorgeous smile. "No he doesn't but if you ask nice, I will" she replied. Both men's eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Arianna," she said as she extended her hand. "And you two are?" "I'm Randy" "And I'm Paul, so I take it you don't watch wrestling?" "I use to back in the day of Cowboy Orton, Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant bit I stopped watching it when I started training for kickboxing." "It's funny you should mention Cowboy Orton because that's my father" Randy smiled. "Really, He was my favorite. So why did you want to know if I watched wrestling?" she asked as she walked into the elevator. "Because we wrestle for the WWE," Randy laughed as him and Paul followed her in.

"That's hilarious, I start working there on Monday." "Well you should come out with us tonight and get to know some of your fellow coworkers" Paul smiled, "We're going out tonight for supper around 7, then we're going out to a club if you want to come with us be at our room number 1416 at 6:30" "well it does sound fun. I'll try my best to show up but Russ is getting fussy I should bring him for a walk" she said walking out of the elevator.

"I'll see you guys at 6:30" she yelled as Russ pulled her towards the main entrance.

An hour had past and Arianna decided to head back to the hotel when all of a sudden Russ got really excited and started pulling her. "Calm down Russ, What's wrong?" Suddenly Russ got loose and took off running. "Russ," she yelled "Come back." She sprinted after the dog when she heard a man scream "Ouch! Get it off, get it off!"

"Oh no" Arianna thought as she picked up the pace. She came around the corner when she noticed Russ was latched on to a very muscular man's ass. The man kept jumping around trying to get the dog off but Russ wouldn't budge.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," She said trying not to laugh. "Russ let go," she demanded. Russ releases his grip and sat down in front of her. "I'm so sorry about that, are you ok? Are you bleeding?" "I don't think so, it was more of a shock then anything. I'm Dave by the way" he said extending his hand. "I'm Arianna" she blushed.

"Do you have the time?" she asked. "Yea it's 5:45" "Oh shit I'm late! Sorry Dave I'd love to chat but I have to go" she said as she picked up Russ and ran towards the hotel. Dave smiled and hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw Arianna.


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna made her way back to the hotel to get ready. When she was done she looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. "6:25, great I'll have time to get to their room." She fed Russ, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"This girl was amazing, we hardly talked but there was just something about her" Dave said to Paul. "Oh great, you're here," they heard Randy say. "Paul," Randy yelled, "She actually showed up. I guess you owe me 20 bucks." They walked into the room where Paul & Dave were sitting.

"Oh Dave this is…" "Arianna," Dave interrupted. "You two know each other?" asked Paul. "Remember that dog I told you about, well it belonged to her." "You were attacked by Russ," Randy laughed, "I wish I would have seen that." "It was quite funny," Arianna laughed.

"I thought you said Russ didn't bite," asked Paul. "I thought so too. I've only seen him do that to me whenever I have a power bar in my pocket. For some weird reason he loves them, he has since he was a puppy." Dave began to laugh, "I always carry a couple in my pocket when I go jogging, and next time let me know in advance when you're going to bring Russ for a walk."

"I'm hungry! Let's go eat" randy whined. "We have to wait for…" "WOOO" Ric yelled as he came into the room. "Never mind he's here," Paul said. "Ric Flair, it's an honor to meet you sir," Arianna said as she extended her hand. "The pleasure's all mine" he kissed her hand, "What's a fine lady like yourself doing with a bunch of animals like them."

"Ric don't scare her, she only met us today. This is Arianna. She's going to be working with us," said Paul. "Can we go eat now?" asked Randy. "Alright let's go" replied Paul. They all walked to Paul's hummer and headed to a local restaurant.

They had all ordered their meals when Ric struck up a conversation, "So Arianna, what did you before deciding to come to the WWE?" "Well work obliviously but I did do a lot of kickboxing, held a few championship belts, then I stopped. It just stopped being fun." "Wait a second, did you ever fight in that amateur fight club, and it was kind of like ultimate fighter."

"Yes, I was tired of fighting girls so I wanted a harder challenge." "I remember you, Paul remember that crazy woman that beat the crap out of that huge guy... that was Arianna!" "Yes I knew I knew you from somewhere, you look a little different without all those bumps and bruises. Remind me never to piss you off, as I remember you gave that guy quite a beating" Paul laughed.

After they finished their meals, they paid their bills and headed to the club. Paul found a parking spot and they piled out of the truck but Arianna stopped Paul. "Do you mind if I leave my jacket and sweater in here?" "No there's no problem" Arianna took them off to reveal a black tube top with jeweled flowers.

Dave stopped and waited for her when he noticed she was with Paul. They walked up and were let in right away but the bouncer stopped Arianna. "She's with us," said Randy. "Alright I just need to see some ID" "Here you go," blushed Arianna. The bouncer looked at the Id and began to laugh "Sorry I didn't realize you were 27. Hey aren't you a kick boxer?" "That's me," she smiled as she followed the guys into the club.

They headed straight back to the VIP section and ordered their drinks. _I haven't been out to a club in ages. I hope they like to dance, _she thought to herself. Just then one of her favorite songs cam on. "Does anyone want to dance with me?" she asked. "Honey we all dance," said Randy. "Well then what are you waiting for?" she said running out to the dance floor.

The guys followed her and they began to dance. Ric kept bringing them drinks and in a few hours Arianna was feeling the affects of the alcohol, so they left the bar and Dave helped her to the truck.

"This was so much fun. I don't know why I didn't go out that much before" she said to Dave as he helped her into the backseat of the truck. The ride home was silent and Arianna was kind of happy to see the hotel. Dave helped her out of the truck and walked her into the hotel. "Don't let Paul come with us, I think he wants to sleep with me," She whispered.

Dave laughed at the drunk woman, "Ok Arianna, I won't let him." They made their way to her room. Arianna tried to open the door but couldn't succeed. "Let me get that," Dave smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me?" "It's just how I was raised I guess."

They went in her room and Arianna laid down. "If you need anything I'm in the room next door on the right," he started to walk out. "Dave" she said, "Thank you for everything." He smiled and closed the door. Arianna fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Arianna woke up to the sound of rain. "Please don't thunder" she thought to herself. **_CRASH_**, the sound of thunder filled the room. Arianna hid under the blankets while Russ hid in the closet. Arianna jumped out of bed and grabbed Russ, "We're going to see Dave, and he'll keep us safe."

"**_Knock, knock"_** Dave rolled over and looked at the alarm clock "2am, great, I haven't even been sleeping for an hour." **_"Knock, knock, knock" _**"I'm coming," Dave grunted. He opened the door to find Arianna and Russ wrapped up in a blanket shivering.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked. Thunder struck and Arianna jumped closer to him. "Thunder I… I'm scared," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's ok, you can stay with me," he smiled. Arianna went in and Dave pointed to the bed, "lie down and relax." "Will you lay with me please? I hate lying by myself in a thunder storm," she said in tears.

"Of course I will," Dave said lying next to her. Russ laid down by Arianna's feet and fell asleep. Dave watched her shake in fear when suddenly Arianna grabbed his arm and put it around her waist.

"Umm..," "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were sleeping. This might sound weird but ever since I can remember, someone always held me when I got scared in a thunderstorm. I guess I just feel safer when someone holds me," She said with fear in her voice.

"Well I don't mind if it makes you feel safe, but can I get comfy first?" "I suppose" she smiled as the image of Dave in his boxers was stuck in her head. _Damn he has a nice body, I mean I could do my laundry on his stomach, well I could do a lot of things with him,_ she thought with a smile on her face.

Dave crawled under the covers and cuddled up to Arianna, then wrapped his arms around her. "Is that better?" "Yes, much better." Arianna rolled over and smiled at him. "Dave thanks again for everything you did tonight, especially this."

"I don't mind keeping a beautiful woman and her dog safe every now and again," he smiled back. Arianna kissed him passionately and he kissed back. "Good night Dave." "Good Night Arianna." Arianna soon fell asleep and couldn't stop dreaming about Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up sleepy head" Dave said trying to get Arianna off his arm. Arianna rolled over and faced him "Do I have to. I'm so comfy" "You don't have to but I thought you might want to go to breakfast with me" "That does sound good" she smiled as she crawled out of bed

"I have to go grab some clothes though and take a shower. I'll be back in ten minutes." She said heading towards the door with Russ by her side. "Here take my key just in case I'm still in the shower" Dave smiled as he handed her the key.

Arianna went to her room, showered quickly, got dressed, fed Russ and went back to Dave room as fast as she could. She opened Dave's door and headed out to the balcony to enjoy the scenery.

"Beautiful, isn't it" Dave said walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Arianna turned around "_you can say that again"_ she thought, looking at Dave only wearing a towel.

"Yes, yes it is. Would you like me to leave while you get dressed?" she asked. "No, I'll just grab my things and get dressed in the bathroom" he grabbed a duffel bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"I know this great place not to far from the hotel. I was thinking maybe we could go there unless you had a particular place you wanted to go?" Dave yelled from the bathroom. "No I don't know any restaurants here, I mean last time I was here I was on a very strict diet." She replied.

Dave came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a hoodie. "Are you ready to go?" "Yes, I think I've got everything" she smiled. They headed out of the hotel and walked to the restaurant.

When they arrived they were seated in a booth by the window. "This is a nice little restaurant. How'd you find this place?" asked Arianna. "You could say I like to explore the cities I travel to" he smiled. They ordered their meals and chatted until their food arrived.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Arianna. "Well probably explore the city, I'm looking for a certain store that my friends told me about because they sell metal lunchboxes there" "I know where that place is! My manager and I always went there when we were in town because he collected them." "Really? So do I. would you be able to bring me there, that is if your not busy today." he smiled. "Sure, I was going to head there today anyways because it's also a candy store and I need to stock up." She laughed.

"Here's the bill," the waiter handed it to Dave, "Excuse me, are you Arianna the kick boxer" the waiter asked. "Yes that would be me" "Tony" the waiter yelled "it is her" staff members began to rush their table with paper and pens wanting autographs. Arianna signed autographs for everyone and took a few pictures with them. Dave felt a little jealous because she was getting all the attention.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yes, let's get out of here." She replied. They walked back to the hotel and hopped into Dave's car. "That was weird, I thought you would have gotten all the attention since you're the wrestler" she laughed, "Now turn here."

Arianna gave him directions and in no time they were there. Dave parked the car and they went inside. "Arianna, long time no see where have you been?" the store clerk asked. Dave stood in shock staring at the wall covered with lunchboxes. "Gus, I'll take the usual but double, I don't know when I'll be back around here" Arianna said and the man went out back.

"Do you see any you want?" Arianna said taking Dave out of his trance. "All of the ones I don't have." He laughed. "You should get that one." She said pointing to one on the top shelf. "I did have my eye on that one." He smiled.

"Gus he would like that one." She pointed. Gus grabbed a ladder, went up and took down the lunchbox, "Anything else while I'm up here?" "No that's everything Gus." They paid for their things and headed out.

"Will you bring my things to the car, I forgot to ask Gus something?" asked Arianna. "Sure" replied Dave as he watched her go back in the store. A few minutes later Arianna came out with a bag. She hopped in the car and they left.

"So where to now?" asked Dave. "Well I was going to go shopping but you might want to go back to the hotel." "No it's ok I wanted to go shopping too." They spent all morning shopping and decided it was time to go back to the hotel. When they got back they headed upstairs to put their things away.

"I'm exhausted, I don't even feel like taking Russ for a walk." She laughed. "You do know they have a dog walking service here?" replied Dave. "I'll be right back; I'm going to call them " Arianna said walking into her room.

Arianna called front desk and in a few minutes someone came up to get Russ. When she came out in the hallway she noticed Dave was no longer there, so she decided to have a soak in the Jacuzzi in her suite. She turned it on but no water came out, she tried for about ten minutes then called front desk. Someone came up to see what the problem was.

"Ma'am I hope this isn't a problem but we'll have to ask u to find another room, the hotel will pay for it you'll just be at another hotel because we have no rooms left." Dave came out of his room to see what was going on because he heard Arianna getting upset. "Are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine, it's just they want me to find another room because there's something wrong with the bathroom, and because the hotel is full they want me to go to that disgusting hotel across town"

"Well you can stay with me if you want." "That would be great" she smiled. They grabbed her bags and brought them next door to Dave's room.

"Thank you so much Dave and before I forget I wanted to give you something." She smiled. She grabbed the bag from the store they were at earlier. "This is for you" she said handing it to him. Dave opened the bag, inside was a rare superman lunchbox.

"How did you get this? Do you know how hard it is to find this?" "Yes I know but I want you to have it" she smiled.

Dave went over and gave her a hug. "You didn't have to do that you know." "But I wanted to" she said walking towards the bathroom. "Hey how come your Jacuzzi is bigger then mine was."

"Because they booked me the honeymoon suite because they were almost full" he laughed. "I was just about to get in when I heard you yelling" "Do you mind if I jump in with you, well with my bikini on" she laughed. "Hell it says you can have five people in here so why not."

Dave got changed it the room and Arianna got changed in the bathroom, when she realized she forgot something in her old room. She ran over, grabbed it and came back. Arianna started the Jacuzzi. "How'd you get champagne?" he laughed. "I ordered it for my bath, I might as well have it while I'm in yours," she laughed.

She poured a glass of champagne and got in. "This is so relaxing," She said taking a sip of her drink as Dave got in with her, "There's another glass so help yourself."

"So Arianna, why did you want to get into wrestling?" he asked as he poured a glass for himself. "I just wanted to try something different, I've always been like that, always trying new things" she smiled. "So Dave, how come I never see you call anyone, don't you have a family?"

Dave smiled. "Yea I do, I miss my girls all the time, it's hard to see them when i'm working all the time but I do call them at least twice a week and when I have time off they come to my place. Their mother is pretty good about letting them come to see me, they'd probably like to meet you they always make fun of the divas because their too girly when they fight, but I'm sure Vince will have you doing something more extreme then that" he laughed.

"Yea he said something about getting me involved with evolution, whatever that means" she laughed. "You're going to be working with us." Dave laughed, "This is going to be interesting."

**Just incase you wonder, for my story evolution will stay together for this story and there will be no draft. Please R&R(Good Or Bad Doesn't Matter)**


End file.
